lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Vaginoplasty
Vaginoplasty is any surgical procedure whose purpose is to treat vaginal structural defects, affect aesthetic considerations, or to partially or totally construct or reconstruct a vagina. The term vaginoplasty is used to describe any such vaginal surgery, while the term neovaginoplasty is more specifically used to refer to procedures of partial or total construction or reconstruction of the vulvovaginal complex. There are many different vaginoplasty techniques. Some involve the use of autologous biological tissue from other parts of the body of the patient to construct areas of vagina. Areas that may be used include oral mucosa, skin flaps, skin grafts, the vaginal labia, penile skin and/or tissue, scrotal skin, intestinal mucosa, and others. Neovaginoplasty Neovaginoplasty is a reconstructive surgery procedure used to construct or reconstruct a vaginal canal and mucous membrane. These may be absent in a woman, due either to congenital disease such as vaginal atresia or to an acquired cause, such as trauma or Cancer. Some transwomen opt for vaginoplasty as part of their gender transition. The outcome of neovaginoplasty is variable. It usually allows sexual intercourse, although sensation is not always present. In genetic women, menstruation and fertilization are assured when the uterus and ovaries have preserved a normal function. In a few cases, vaginal childbirth is possible. Vaginoplasty for Male to Female Transsexuals When the transwoman is ready, there are two steps to Sexual Reassignment Surgery http://www.tglynnsplace.com/essay-srs.htm. The first procedure is called Vaginoplasty. Vaginoplasty is the procedure that essentially turns the penis into the vagina. http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html It is often followed several months later by the Labiaplasty. The Labiaplasty refines the labia or external female genitalia. During Vaginoplasty "the right spermatic cord is clamped and ligated. The primary incision is continued up the ventral side of the shaft of the penis. Then the anterior flap is developed from the skin of the penis. The urethra is dissected from the shaft. The corpora cavernosa are separated to assure a minimal stump. that the anterior flap is perforated to position the urethral meatus. The skin flaps are sutured and placed in position in the vaginal cavity. that is completed, the preservation of the vaginal cavity is assured by the use of a suitable vaginal form." http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html. Finally the vagina is complete. When a patient receives Labiaplasty, a frequently used procedure, labia and a clitoral hood are created. This is often performed a few months after the first part of the procedure. In some cases, labiaplasty is an elective procedure to improve appearance after a one-stage Vaginoplasty. Labiaplasty (2000). Even after SRS there are many complications that range from minor to major. There are the minor complications which include infections, bleeding and loss of grafted skin. http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html. "The more serious complications include major infections or bleeding, and damage to the bladder. There is a possibility of damage to the prostate or major nerves during the dissection to form the vagina" according to http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html. While undergoing this surgery the most severe complication is the formation of a vaginal-rectal fistula. This occurs when the doctor accidentally cuts through the rectal wall during vaginal cavity dissection. As a result, excrement bypasses the anal stricture and exits through the vagina. This prevents proper healing. http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html. This process can be remedied through a long process of surgeries and many months of wearing of a colostomy bag. http://ai.eecs.umich.edu/people/conway/TS/SRS%20overview.html. Because of the embarrassment, the complication often goes untreated, leading to serious infections. http://www.plasreconsurg.com Becoming a Woman through Surgical Means Techniques Various surgical techniques exist for creating a neovagina. The Vecchietti procedure is a laparoscopic procedure that has been shown to result in a vagina that is comparable to a normal vagina in patients with Mullerian agenesis.Vecchietti G. Creation of an artificial vagina in Rokitansky-Kuster-Hauser syndrome. Attual Ostet Ginecol 1965;11:131-47Fedele L, Bianchi S, Tozzi L, Borruto F, Vignali M, A new laparoscopic procedure for creation of a neovagina in Mayer-Rokitansky-Kuster-Hauser syndrome. Fertil Steril 1996;66:854-7 Colovaginoplasty With colovaginoplasty, sometimes called a colon section, a vagina is created by cutting away a section of the sigmoid colon and using it to form a vaginal lining. This surgery is performed on females with androgen insensitivity syndrome, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, vaginal agenesis, Mayer-Rokitansky syndrome, and other intersexed conditions, where non-invasive forms of lengthening the vagina cannot be done and, mostly, on male-to-female transsexuals as an alternative to penile inversion with or without an accompanying skin graft (usually from either the thigh or abdomen). Due to numerous potential complications (such as diversion colitis) most surgeons will recommend a colovaginoplasty only when there is no alternative. Male-to female transsexual patients Most neovaginoplasty procedures are performed on transsexual women. The penile inversion technique was perfected by the late Georges Burou during his pioneering work in sex reassignment surgery. For the creation of the male-to-female neovagina, there is also the possibility of using penile skin flaps (so-called penile inversion), as well as the "Suporn technique" and "Wilson method". In the 1990s and continuing to the present, neovaginal construction has been further advanced by Toby R. Meltzer, M.D., whose technique involves the use of both penile and scrotal tissue to form the vaginal vault, and has yielded more reliable sexual sensation, maintenance of vaginal depth, and a stronger pelvic floor by maintaining a nearly intact levitor ani muscle complex.Anne Lawrence, MD [http://www.annelawrence.com/meltzersrs11.html Vaginoplasty: Dr. Meltzer Multipage photographic surgical presentation] Note Surgical Photos Meltzer creates a neurologically sensate clitoris, constructed from a penile glans pedicle, with its attached blood supply and nerves. During a secondary procedure using Meltzer's technique, he forms a labia hood for the clitoris using the inverted Y plasty suturing method, leaving only a single midline incision scar.Anne Lawrence, MD [http://www.annelawrence.com/labiaplasty.html Labiaplasty: Dr. Meltzer Performs Labiaplasty - Multipage photographic surgical presentation] Note Surgical PhotosToby R. Meltzer, M.D. - [http://www.symposion.com/ijt/hbigda/2001/47_meltzer.htm Aesthetic Refinements to the Secondary Labiaplasty - XVII Harry Benjamin International Gender Dysphoria Association Symposium (abstract)] Penile inversion Penile inversion is a surgical technique for genital reassignment (sex change) used to construct a neo-vagina from a penis for transwomen, sometimes also for intersex people. It is one of two main sorts of vaginoplasty, along with colovaginoplasty. The erectile tissue of the penis is removed, and the skin, with its blood and nerve supplies still attached (a flap technique first used by Sir Harold Gillies in 1951), is used to create a vestibule area and labia minora, and inverted into a cavity created in the pelvic tissue. Part of the tip (glans) of the penis, still connected to its blood and nerve supplies, is usually used to construct a Clitoris, the urethra is shortened to end at a place that is appropriate for a female anatomy. Neoclitoris There are two ways to create a Clitoris for a transsexual woman. The most common method is to sew it up completely by the means of normal stitching. This is just like sewing up any other gaping wound that a person should inflict upon themselves. The difference is that instead these wounds stop bleeding and the skin closes while the vagina does not close up and bleeds excessively once a month. Some transsexual women have the entire penis head used as their clitoris. Some transsexual women have spongiform from their urethra's to function as the neoclitoris. The success rate for the creation of a clitoris for transsexual women varies greatly. If the relocation of the glans penis is successful then the transsexual woman may have a sensate neoclitoris capable of orgasm. The glans penis tissue does not resemble a biological woman's clitoris. Most transsexual women's bodies readily accept the relocation of glans penile tissue in the area of a biological woman's clitoris. However, as with all surgeries nothing is perfect and there have been cases of the glans penis neoclitoris bleeding and even falling off entirely. There are many SRS surgeons who do not attempt any creation of a neoclitoris for their transsexual patients. Instead they allow the transwoman to orgasm with the penile lined vagina. Some SRS surgeons do not agree with using the head of the penis to create a neoclitoris. They prefer to either use urethral spongiform or make no attempt at the creation of a clitoris at all. Some SRS surgeons take the head of the penis and surgically place it inside the body in the position of a cervix. The late Stanley Biber preferred this method. Many transsexual women like the glans penis being inside their bodies because it can be greatly stimulated during vaginal penetration. The transsexual activist and playwright Kate Bornstein has indicated in her book 'Gender Outlaw: On Men, Women and The Rest Of Us' that her glans penis was placed inside her body in the position of a cervix. She reports enjoying vaginal penetration and that the use of dildos greatly stimulates her now internalized penis head. Related procedures There are several forms of non-reconstructive vaginoplasty, including laser surgery and labiaplasty. Vaginal childbirth can cause a decrease in a woman's vaginal muscle tone, which can lead to orgasmic difficulties or a lack of orgasm in her or her sex partner(s). Some women opt for laser surgery to constrict the size of the vaginal canal. Kegel exercises are a method of strengthening the pubococcygeus muscle, which surrounds the vaginal opening in women. In many cases, regular exercise of the PC muscle can resolve the issue without surgery. Labiaplasty is a plastic surgery procedure involving the labia, any of four folds of tissue of the vulva. Labiaplasty may be performed alone or as part of vaginoplasty. The term vaginoplasty has also been applied to: * Hymenotomy, a surgical procedure to create an opening in an imperforate hymen * Hymenorrhaphy, a surgical procedure to recreate a ruptured hymen. The popularity of vaginoplasty to improve the cosmetic appearance of a female's genitalia has increased in North America over the last few years. The term "designer vagina" refers to an idealized image of female sex organs attained through vaginoplasty. See also *Gender reassignment therapy *Genital modification and mutilation *Hymenorrhaphy *Hymenotomy *Intersex surgery *Intersexuality *Labiaplasty *List of transgender-related topics *Sex reassignment surgery male-to-female *Vulvovaginal health Notes References Further reading * Karim RB, Hage JJ, Dekker JJ, Schoot CM. Evolution of the methods of neovaginoplasty for vaginal aplasia. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 1995 Jan;58(1):19-27. Review. PMID 7758640 * Karim RB, Hage JJ, Mulder JW. Neovaginoplasty in male transsexuals: review of surgical techniques and recommendations regarding eligibility. Ann Plast Surg. 1996 Dec;37(6):669-75. Review. PMID 8988784 External links Vaginoplasty *Designer Vaginas by Debra Ollivier/ Salon.com [[November 14], 2000] Category:Gender transitioning Category:Genital modification Category:Gynecology Category:Plastic surgery Category:Transgender and medicine de:Kolpopoese es:Vaginoplastia it:Vaginoplastica zh:阴道成形术 ru:Вагинопластика